Sundress
by Evanesco777
Summary: "What about the girl with loneliness From the inside out You're so beautiful I want to hold you in my hand" ONESHOT


**Inspired by Ben Kweller's "Sundress" Except instead of a Sundress, it's a bottle cork necklace. Read on!**

Luna sat in the empty carriage, reading her Quibbler, but not really. She had already read this issue a thousand times, she just wanted to make herself look preoccupied. Luna was good at doing that these days. She was an outcast at Hogwarts. Some people talked to her, most avoided her and called her Loony. She never knew what it was like to actually have friends outside her family, she talked to the Weasley girl occasionally, who was quite nice to her, but Ginny was often busy with homework and her friends in the Gryffindor house.

Luna didn't want to complicate her emotions, to make them more then necessary. She enjoyed her father, and she was friends with him, so she didn't want to exaggerate and make it seem like she like she had none at all. But truth be told, she didn't. Most school nights Luna walked around the ground looking at the stars and wadding in the lake. Most days she avoided stares and sat isolated in her classes. And here Luna was again, preparing for a year almost identical to lasts, she knew somethings would be different, as Voldemort had, horrifyingly returned. Though she was almost positive that her social habits would never alter...

Surprisingly, just moments later, Ginny Weasley, sat in her carriage, bringing along a large group of people, all those who Luna new, but she doubted any of them knew her. There was Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, (those three rather travelled in a pack), and Ron's older brothers, Fred and George.

"This is Loony-Luna Lovegood everyone." Hermione introduced her, but Luna noticed the offending slip of tongue.

Everyone muttered hello, Ron, particularly looking afraid of her. She smiled sweetly and went back to reading her magazine. After a rather troubling incident, when Harry realized that thestrals existed, Luna attempted to comfort him, but instead, she thought she had ending up convincing him that he was crazy. She was _Loony Lovegood, after all..._

"I like your necklace, Luna." The Ravenclaw's head shot up and looked at the ginger diagonal from her, she wasn't sure if it was Fred or George, but that issue was resolved shortly, "I am George by the way." He added to assure her. Luna grinned and replied, "Thank you... George."

One year later, Luna sat in the corner of the library, attempting to sellotape her Spectrespecs, as some first year thought it would be funny to step on them. She slowly raised her head and scanned the library as she heard some footsteps approaching her. "George!" She exclaimed, bewildered.

"Hey Lune." George greeted, sitting next to her.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Luna asked, still very surprised.

"Can't I visit my favourite Ravenclaw?" George replied with a cheeky grin, his freckles scrunching as his dimples made an appearance.

"You left." Luna said, still confused.

"Just ignore the reason, would you like to go for a walk?" He was obviously frustrated, and he didn't want to explain his reasons.

Luna sighed and gave a smile, "It's only 9 in the morning! Breakfast is soon."

"So, we stop by the kitchen and grab our own provisions, come on, I haven't seen you since the summer. And you have O.W.L.S., you need a break."

Luna couldn't help but agree, she stood up and waited for George to get up. They silently walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Honestly, Luna was excited to go on a walk. Luna liked spending time with George, he didn't care that she was weird, he talked to her anyways.

George reached over and held her hand, smiling at her bright face. She grinned in return and started skipping down the hallway, her chucks making noises as they softly hit the stone floor.

George and Luna got some food from the kitchens, none of it was breakfast food, mostly cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. They walked, carrying an over flowing amount of food outside and they nibbled on it quietly as the cold morning air was blown around them.

"So how is school treating you?" George asked.

"Wonderful." Luna lied and forced a fake smiled.

"Lune..." George pulled his serious face at her, making her crumble under the pressure.

"Okay! Okay. It's doing well, I haven't seen much of the Trio or Ginny so far, just a small bit. I sat with them during a Quidditch Game. Otherwise, it's the same as third year." Luna answered, last year was so wonderful, being in the regular DA meetings made her feel as if she had had friends, which, she guessed she did.

"That's good." George squeezed her hand and they walked silently for a few paces. Abruptly, George stopped. Luna turned to face him, about to ask him, why he stopped, and then suddenly he leaned in. George kissed her lightly, before pulling away and looking her dead in the eye, "It's never going to be the same as your third year, because I am here." He smiled, but his brain was screaming, he was anxious for Luna's response.

Luna leaned over and hugged him leaning her head on his chest, "I've been waiting for that since you complimented my necklace.

**AN: I know, I know it sucks. But I was inspired! Don't hate me, please.**


End file.
